


Metapp

by Avistella



Series: Your Daily Life with Zen [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Zen being kinda jealous but also endearing and cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Zen gets curious of a new dating game you're playing.





	

A quiet groan left Zen's lips as his eyelids slowly fluttered open. The room should've been completely dark as it was still night outside, but he saw a faint glow coming from beside him where you sat propped up against the headboard of the bed. Zen allowed his eyes to slowly adjust to the sight of you fiddling with your mobile.

"Babe, what are you doing up?" he asked curiously, his voice slightly raspy from having just woken up.

You were so engrossed on your mobile that you hadn't realized that your boyfriend was roused from your sleep. You let out a soft hum, prying your eyes away from the device in your hands for a moment to look at the male that lay beside you. "Sorry," you apologized. "Did I wake you?"

"Not really," Zen answered. "You left my dreams, so I woke up to follow after you."

You laughed softly at his cheesy response, prompting the young man to take a moment to admire you and everything about you. With one hand, you reached over to where Zen lay and started stroking his sleep-tousled hair while your other hand resumed scrolling through your mobile. "I'll go to sleep soon," you assured him as the motion of you stroking his hair was slowly lulling the young man back to sleep. "I'm just waiting for a chatroom to open up first."

"Chatroom?" Zen repeated, curiosity slowly overcoming sleepiness. He glanced at the time before continuing. "Babe, it's 3AM. Who on earth is awake at 3AM to go to a chatroom?"

"RFA members," you answered with a mixed tone that was difficult to read as you reminisced when you first joined the organization. "I swear, at least _one_ you guys was always up past 3AM. My sleep schedule became so messed up because of that."

"You didn't really have to join in our chats,” Zen responded before adding, “though I was happy to see whenever you were online and given the chance to chat with you before going to sleep.”

"I know it wasn't really a requirement to chat with all of you so late," you answered, "but I enjoy talking with you guys and wanted to get to know each of you better, so it was worth it in the end."

Zen chuckled at your honest response, "You're too cute."

You hummed, "not as cute as you."

"I'd prefer being called handsome, but I'll take any compliment from you," Zen grinned. "But I digress. Who are you talking with?"

"Oh, well, uh," you stumbled on your words, piquing Zen's interest.

"Is it a guy?" he asked when he saw how flustered you had become.

You lightly tapped the male's head with your knuckles, feeling slightly impatient. "Why do you always assume the worst? I love _you_ and no one else. But anyways, I'm not really chatting with anyone per se... It's a dating game designed to look like a messenger app."

"Dating game?" Zen asked, fully awake by now. "So you _are_ cheating on me?" Despite the possessive-sounding words, his tone sounded very playful instead as he finally decided to prop himself up on the bedrest and peer over your shoulder to look at the app. "And with a fictional character at that?"

"What can I say? They're easier to manage," you teased, playing along with him.

Zen chuckled as he softly pressed his lips against yours, reaffirming his love for you. "Can I see?"

You nodded your head as you positioned yourself to a more comfortable position where both of you can see the screen. Zen rested his head on your shoulder just as the notification for a new chatroom popped up; the young man noted that you seemed way too eager to open it up. The screen then changed to what looked almost exactly like a messenger app save for a few extra buttons like "Skip" and "Speed". Zen watched as a speech bubbled popped up beside an icon, greeting the player and expressing joy on being able to chat with the player this late in the night.

"Who's he?" Zen asked as he read through the messages the character sent, along with your chosen responses.

"Ren," you answered him, sounding slightly distracted as you tried to keep up with the conversation all the while trying to remember what choices you needed to make to get the ending that you wanted. "The character I'm going for."

"He seems annoying," Zen said, though that was most probably just jealousy talking. Even if he knew that it was a programmed dating game, the design and interactions looked too "real" that it kind of left the young man feeling a tad bit uncomfortable seeing his girlfriend enthusiastically chatting with another male.

You laughed at Zen's comment. "But he's attractive."

"I'm much more attractive," was Zen's automatic response almost as though in defense, to which you promptly replied, "Indeed you are."

As the interactions between the character and you continued, Zen started asking more questions and making more comments. "Why are his eyes white? And why with red hair?"

You shrugged your free shoulder lightly, trying to be considerate towards Zen who was probably still slightly sleepy and didn't want to move him around your shoulder too much. "I don't know. Just his design, I guess."

"...Looks weird."

You snorted, "And your hair colour and eye colour aren't?"

"They're part of my charm!" Zen retorted just as the conversation came to a close, and after doing some final checking on other miscellaneous features of the game, you exited the app before shutting off your mobile and placing it on the bedside table. Seeing as you were finally done with this dating-game-chatroom nonsense, Zen took this chance to wrap his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him and back to a lying position on the bed. He placed one more kiss on your lips before sighing.

"I don't know why you would play a dating game when you have me," Zen voiced his thoughts.

"Just part of who I am," you answered him. "I've played way too many dating games when I was younger, and the hobby just stuck with me."

"Mm, well, if you ever get lonely, just tell me, and I'll show you again and again _juuust_ how much I love you," the young man replied, pulling you closer against his body.

"I love you too."

Zen smiled affectionately at your response before replying, "Let's go to sleep. That Ren character or whatever his name is might have your time on your mobile, but _I_ have you here in my arms and in my dreams. Good night, my love. Let's have sweet dreams tonight too."


End file.
